


缠

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 63





	缠

【代发，本篇作者是阿空咕咕咕咕太太】  
阅读预警：  
1.触手play  
2.略有重口  
3.车速可能有点快？  
4.不知道啥时候就给屏蔽了，各位爸爸们且看且珍惜  
——————  
妖王蓝曦臣，跟三毒圣手在一起了！！！！  
这个消息轰动三界。  
三毒圣手是谁啊？？？江澄啊！最痛恨断袖的江澄啊！！  
各路大神在听到这个消息的反应大致是这个样子的：  
嗯………  
嗯？？？？？  
嗯？！？！？！？！？  
啊，这消息可谓是：惊天地，泣鬼神，三界跟着抖一抖。  
且不说江澄如何记恨断袖，先说二人的身份吧，  
虽然这几年三界关系缓和，但是神界对妖界的偏见还是或多或少存在的，于是乎，各路神仙又多了一个饮酒作乐的谈话故事。  
上至天帝心腹，下至无名小仙都在议论纷纷，但是啊，议论人是要看天时地利人和的，这不，有俩小仙在扯皮的时候，被人正主妖王撞了个正着，  
那场面真是好不和谐。  
不过话说回来，二人在一起虽然贬低的不算少，但是祝福的也很多，尤其是三界的姑娘仙子们，那可真是提前过年一般高兴。  
当然了当然了，二人也是貌美的不像话，先说那泽芜君，那可是真如仙人一般，虽身为妖王，但要说他是天帝可都有人信，光看那张脸吧，名扬三界，曾经的三界第一公子可不是白当的。  
再说那三毒圣手，唉呦，可真是个“美人”，虽然吧，是个男人，可是那长的，让好多仙子都自叹不如，要不是整天板着脸，自带生人勿近buff，再把那臭脾气收一收，人气绝对直逼夷陵老祖。  
虽说这样能不招蜂引蝶，但是总有那些不怕死的，窥探人三毒圣手美色的，  
侬，仙界聚会之上，有人就趁蓝曦臣不在，公然调戏喝醉了的江澄，动手动脚，摸手摸脸的，腰都搂上了，还赞叹人三毒圣手的腰又细又手感好，  
现场的众人都惊呆了，可偏偏呢，人江澄就是喝醉酒之后超级乖巧那种，不哭不闹，也不知道反抗，也不知道挣扎，就那么任着这登徒子乱摸，  
毕竟人家江澄酒量好的吓人，这次能喝醉纯粹是巧合，被人灌了太多太多的酒。  
现场也不是没有想上前帮忙的，但那摸的人不是个好惹的主，被摸的更不是个好惹的主，就在众人万般纠结该不该上前帮忙的时候，  
唉，你说巧不巧，妖王就在这个时候来探班了！  
然后，害，画面太过血腥了，就不跟你们描述了。  
反正，在场的神官儿们，都在那天知道了，花儿为什么这样红。  
至于那位神官儿……哎你看天边的那朵烟花是不是很漂亮啊？说不定就是人骨灰做的呢~  
要知道啊，这蓝曦臣出名的，可不止他那一张脸，毕竟，没点很厉的本事人怎么可能当上妖王呢？  
不过话说回来，自从这件事过后，那个神官不见了还说得过去，可是三毒圣手为啥也不见了？哎~咱也不知道，咱也不敢问，要问，你就去问那三界有名的醋缸子吧！  
江澄现在有些烦躁，他的道侣啊，发脾气了。  
说实话，江澄在哄人这方面的经验几乎为零，而且，自二人结为道侣以来，一直都是蓝曦臣哄江澄，一哄一个准，蓝曦臣真的生气这还真是第一次，对江澄来说可真是难上加难。  
怎么办呢？江澄冥思苦想了好久都没想出来个好主意，本来还想着很快自家道侣就能消气，结果二人硬是冷战了一个周的时间了，江澄也自觉这次是自己的疏忽，无奈只好向人求助，但是求助谁，又是一个大问题，  
好巧不巧的是，这个时候，夷陵老祖带着几坛子天子笑来了，表面上是找江澄喝酒，实际上是来看热闹（不）出谋划策的来了。  
这不，听着自己亲爱的师弟外加大嫂夫妻生活不和谐，感情问题未调节好，立马来了兴致出谋划策，虽说都一条一条的被否定了吧，但是心意还是有的，  
三毒圣手都被感动的不像话，分分钟请夷陵老祖吃紫电鞭子。  
终于，魏无羡算是出了个比较靠谱的注意叫做偷偷去人家寝室给人家个惊喜，所有问题说不定都能迎刃而解呢。  
好吧，江•真的很好骗•超级听师兄话•很想解决情感问题•澄，就这么被坑蒙拐骗（？）了，悄悄趁着蓝曦臣外出的时候来到了人的寝殿。  
站着站着呢，就坐床上了，坐着坐着呢，就躺下了，躺着躺着呢，就……睡着了。  
好嘛，说好等着人家回来给人家道歉，结果自己先没忍住睡着了，不过这可不能怪三毒圣手，要怪……就怪人泽芜君的床太软了……………………  
虽说是三毒圣手警惕心太差，但是在自家道侣的寝室里，江澄还是愿意放一万个心的，于是，他也就没注意到，更没有感受到，几根肉色的条状物，从床底下冒了出来。  
那些东西似乎是有意识的，看着江澄睡着了，悄悄地爬到了床上，也是江澄放松警惕放松的太厉害，完全没有感受到异样，也有可能是这几天没睡好太累，也有可能……是另一种原因。  
反正，这些触手已经成功的触碰到了江澄，并且解开了江澄的衣服（别问为什么，问就是剧情需要）。  
江澄胸口的衣襟慢慢被触手解开，扒开，露出了大片因长时间不见日光而白皙的皮肤和胸前的乳珠，  
越来越多的触手爬到床上来，一些到达江澄的上半身帮江澄脱着上衣，另一些则在江澄下身处徘徊，试图解开腰封。  
触手们很是轻车熟路的封了江澄的灵力，江澄也终于感受到了不对劲，迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，却被眼前的景象给吓的瞬间清醒了——自己胸前的衣襟大开，浑身爬满了不知名的恶心的东西！甚至前端似乎还在分泌些什么液体，江澄一个激灵想要用灵力振开却发现自己的灵力早就被封住了，浑身甚至一点力气都没有，完全只有任人宰割的份！  
“什么东西！好恶心！滚开！！给我滚开！！”  
江澄拼劲全力挣扎，却不想，离着胸口最近的两根触手突然顶端生出花状物，一个探头一边一个吸附上了粉嫩的乳珠，  
敏感部位被袭击，江澄浑身打了个激灵，伸出手要扯开那两根恶心的东西，那两根触手却死死咬住乳珠，毫不松口，甚至一伸一缩的模仿吸允的动作，甚至从中心探出几根细小的触手，在乳珠的缝隙上挑逗，瞬间让江澄失了力气。  
在腰间徘徊的触手也趁机解开了腰封，探入了江澄的裤子，其中几根负责扒江澄的裤子，还有几根，负责缠住江澄的大腿，不一会，江澄便感觉自己下身凉飕飕的。  
也不是江澄不想挣扎，自己灵力没了，身体也使不上劲儿，而且这触手弹性也太好了，江澄根本就扯不断，  
又有一根触手凑了过来，缠住江澄的手腕，将江澄的双手束缚在了胸前，还有两根扯着江澄的双腿防止并拢。  
江澄感觉自己快要炸了，堂堂三毒圣手，竟然就这么让一堆恶心的东西近了身，还被这些东西封了灵力，扒了衣服！  
太，太他娘的丢脸了！  
就在这时，那些触手看江澄已经被扒光了，便开始分泌一种液体，有点粘稠，滑滑的，但是是真的恶心，江澄感觉自己的胃部一阵抽搐，而那些东西竟然把这些液体往他身上抹，  
往身上抹就算了，还往那些地方抹，江澄动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着，任由那些恶心的玩意往他身上抹。  
触手们仗着江澄现在无力反抗，在江澄身上四处点火，两根触手在江澄胸口占着两颗乳珠，不停的往上涂抹着粘稠的液体，一边用头部的花状物大力吸着乳珠，把乳珠吸的红肿涨大，还从头部周围分出更加细小的触手，继续分化澄花状物，吸允着乳晕。  
下半身的更是过分，几根触手一起缠绕着江澄的肉棒，用自己的身体与柱身摩擦，不一会儿，那秀气的肉棒便挺立了起来。  
江澄现在终于感觉到不不对劲了，这玩意它分泌的液体有问题！  
浑身上下，但凡被液体浸润过的地方，都如同被点燃了一般，热…痒，尤其是敏感部位，真的痒的让人恨不得有东西狠狠上去摩擦止痒，这下这些触手就得寸进尺了，在江澄身上，肆无忌惮，甚至更厉害的，有一根伸到了江澄的嘴边，直接趁着江澄因为想骂人而张开的嘴钻了进去。  
江澄几乎是一瞬间就炸了，这么恶心的东西，这么猥琐的东西，竟然敢……竟然敢……  
于是江澄便狠狠地在那触手上咬了一口，那触手好似怕疼一般立刻撤离，然而还没等着江澄高兴多少，其他的触手似乎是在为同胞报仇一般，加大了力度。  
吸附在乳珠上的两个触手发了狠，使出了更大的力气，一个伸的同时另一个又缩，下身的触手更是撒了欢，原本还比较老实，这下也炸了，分出了一根较细的，朝着在空气中挺立并不断颤抖的秀气的肉茎头部探去，更有甚者，出现了几根触手来固定好那肉茎。  
江澄见状立刻开始扭腰想要躲避，但是又有更多的触手冒了出来，刺激着江澄身上各处的敏感点，让江澄根本没有力气挪动，  
“你……滚开……啊……恶心的东西！呃……滚开！不……不要……不要！啊～～”  
在江澄的谩骂声中，那根触手不负众望的接触到肉茎的顶端，在敏感的马眼周围不停的打着转，时而探进去一点点，又时而抽出，在顶端不停的挑逗拨弄，然后再继续探入，往小孔中灌入某种液体，惹得江澄大腿根部偶尔颤抖。  
江澄已经完全明白这种液体有催情的作用了，肉茎逐渐涨大，硬的发疼又难受，两颗乳珠也肿大到了极限，连乳晕都缩紧变硬了，下边的两颗春囊也在不停的被照顾着。  
好痒……好热……里面…不行了……  
江澄几乎被强行挑起来的情欲折磨的快疯掉了，这副身子早就已经在蓝曦臣的调教之下变得越来越敏感淫荡了，再加上二人也是许久未曾深入交流，本来江澄就快压制不住自己的欲望，这下这个触手给来了这么一出，压制许久的情欲终于爆发，哪怕心中在如何厌恶，神志也抵不过本能，  
而且这触手，上面竟然沾染着蓝曦臣的气息，会让江澄莫名的安心，让江澄为之疯狂，江澄也控制不住的扭腰迎合着触手的动作。  
触手见江澄终于进入状态，毫不客气的彻底进入那在不停颤抖的肉茎，在里面疯狂抽插搅动，没进入的部位也在顶端处不停的按压着小孔周围，另外几个出售对肉茎和春囊的蹂躏也从未停止，拽着乳珠不放的两根触手也在勤奋耕耘，  
江澄已经爽的大腿不停的颤抖，甚至有意无意的扭着腰，像是在挣扎，又像是在迎合，死死闭合的嘴唇经常会露出呻吟声。  
不行的……不可以的…怎么能被这些东西………  
江澄的内心在挣扎着，但是身体已经不受控制了，发胀的肉茎在不停的小幅度跳动，触手越来越得寸进尺，继续深入，刺激的尿道都开始都痉挛，逐渐有精液涌了上来，却被触手死死压了下去，江澄承受不住，呜咽了出来。  
太难受了，前端被疯狂刺激着，却找不到发泄口，储存着过多精液的春囊也鼓胀的难受，还在被不停的挑逗，简直快要炸了，而就在这时，触手到达了最深处，毫不怜惜的搅动着最深处，江澄的大腿根不停的颤抖着，  
“不要…………让我……让我……受不了了……”  
然而触手似乎不愿意就此放过江澄，非但不从小孔中撤出来，反而有想要更深一步的意思，江澄瞪大了自己几乎什么都看不见的眼睛，开始踢蹬着双腿挣扎，却又是被新冒出来的两根触手缠绕住。  
较细的触手几乎是撒了欢，疯狂的抽插搅动，甚至大幅度的抽出，让精液上涌到顶端，然后再狠狠地插入，把精液压下，江澄的意识也随着精液的上涌下降而沉浮，一会儿马上就要接近顶端，一会儿却又被狠狠扯下去，这感觉未免也太过磨人，肉茎早已涨成紫红色，摩擦着肉茎的触手也从未停止，江澄感觉自己的下面再不发泄出来就要坏掉了，生理泪水如同决堤一般不听冒出。  
“不要了…呜…啊啊啊……让我去……让我出来…呜呜………”  
欢愉与痛苦交织，想要到达顶端，却总是被阻止，江澄无力的摇着头，试图来缓解这些感觉。  
触手终于似乎是玩够了，猛地一插进到最深，让江澄有种它想要进入自己春囊的错觉，然后，这跟触手，慢慢的，轻柔的，一点一点的想外拔出，过多的精液也在一点一点的向外渗透，江澄的腰部也慢慢向上拱起，饥渴的身体早就做好了迎接高潮的准备。  
幸好那触手没有再插回去的打算，不然这次可能真的会让江澄疯掉，到了顶端之后，干脆利落的拔了出来，江澄尖叫出声，终于迎来了渴求已久的高潮，肉茎一股一股的向外喷涌白浊的精液，或许是因为憋的太久，射出来的精液格外的多，大多都落在了江澄的小腹，胸口，少数甚至射到了江澄自己的脸上，真是好不淫荡。  
高潮完的江澄重重的落到了床上，小腹偶尔抽搐几下，大口地喘息着，满面春色。  
触手们放开了被折磨了许久的肉茎和乳珠，凑过来卷走江澄刚刚射出来的东西，有的甚至沾上了不少得意洋洋一般的在空中晃了晃。  
江澄清醒过来就看到这群恶心的触手在拿着自己的精液炫耀，心中一阵恶寒，  
“你们玩够了就赶紧给我滚……否则……等着我恢复了……我一定要……呃………”  
触手们听到了江澄威胁的话语一点也不怕，反而又开始了自己的辛勤工作，不过这次有几根转移了阵地，伸向了江澄的后穴，江澄几乎是惊恐的扭腰躲避，却毫无用处，一根带着牙印的触手在后穴口不停的打转，其他触手分泌着黏液，给受苦了的兄弟转送过去更多的春药。  
下身仿佛燃烧了起来，饥渴多日的后穴早就开始蠕动着分泌肠液，化成一张饥渴的小嘴，一张一合的渴求着什么，那根触手在后穴走位慢悠悠的不停的打着转，摩擦过每一处褶皱却偏偏不进入。  
江澄现在只能在情欲的折磨下不停的喘息，除了这个，他现在什么也做不了。  
其他的触手也似乎玩累了，一齐停了下来，任由红肿的乳头和充血的肉茎在稍冷的空气中颤抖。  
“哈……呼哈……嗯……哈………”  
江澄大张着嘴，吸取着空气，试图浇灭自己身上燃气来的欲火，然而空气却成了助燃剂，乳头、肉茎、后穴无一不在向自己的主人抗议，想要得到爱抚，想要被狠狠摩擦，  
身体甚至不受控制的扭着，希望在自己后穴口处打转的触手能狠狠地肏进来，生理泪水在眼中疯狂打转，漂亮的杏眸逐渐失焦。  
那根触手见江澄快失去理智，稍稍将自己移开穴口，然后重重的拍打在穴口上，江澄被打的一阵哆嗦，虽然并没有进入，但还是刺激了后穴，带来了诡异的快感，江澄竟然有些渴望被触手再打几下。  
触手也顺着江澄的心意，开始肆虐穴口，一次又一次的拍打，一下比一下重，江澄却疯魔了一般扭腰迎合，嘴里甚至不停的发出舒爽的呻吟声，  
这个时候，那根触手放过了被拍打的发红的后穴，又一次移到了江澄面前，放在江澄的嘴前，  
下身仅有的快感都被剥夺，已经彻底失去理智的江澄迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，是那根触手，然而现在的江澄已经完全无法思考了，着了魔一般，主动张开嘴去含住那根原本觉得无比恶心的触手。  
那触手上竟然占满了蓝曦臣的气息，让江澄迷醉的舔弄吞咽着，其他触手也奖励似的开始继续玩弄江澄的敏感部位，但是不管怎么弄别的地方，都绝对不回去碰后穴，最多拍打几下屁股，让在妖王蹂躏下愈加翘挺饱满的臀部变型抖了几下。  
由于嘴被堵着，江澄只能从喉咙里偶尔发出些许呻吟，占据江澄口腔的触手愈发变本加厉，甚至开始入侵江澄的喉咙，强迫江澄做深喉，照常来说江澄绝对不会任由这些东西侵犯的，  
但是这些触手上，充斥着蓝曦臣的气息，如同最上乘的春药，让江澄欲罢不能。  
在下身徘徊的触手终于忍受不了，伸出了略一根，沾着江澄射出的精液，后穴自己分泌的淫液捅了进去，触手的动作略显粗暴，但是江澄却丝毫没有感到不适，反倒更加兴奋，饥渴的后穴立刻咬紧了这跟触手，媚肉附着上来，毫不松口。  
触手在后穴中一步步的前进，因为咬紧的穴肉略显艰难，又有一根触手在江澄的屁股上打了几下，提醒江澄放松身体，如同条件反射一般，饥渴的媚肉依依不舍的松开了触手，于是触手进出更加的方便，慢慢开阔着后穴。  
又有一根触手钻进了后穴，跟前一根缠绕在一起，一同进出，逐渐深入，江澄也忍不住的扭腰迎合，期待着最敏感的地方被狠狠摩擦，但是那两根触手仿佛知道他敏感点，疯狂打擦边球，不停的在敏感点周围擦过却偏偏不碰敏感点，  
江澄眼中都委屈出了水雾，嘴里发出难耐的呜咽，如同饿了的小奶狗一般。  
嘴巴因为含着粗大的触手时间过长已经开始发酸，但是江澄还是无法停下来，那上面可都是蓝曦臣的气息，都是蓝曦臣的味道，这就足以让江澄为之发狂。  
触手也感受到了江澄动作的放缓，向后一撤退出了温暖潮湿的口腔，江澄的舌头被带了出来，鲜红的舌尖在空气中显得更加艳丽，好不漂亮。  
在后穴内的两根触手也跟着一起撤退了出来，带出了许多淫液。  
绑住江澄双手的触手也松开来，江澄现在身体淫性被彻底激发，几乎是让他干什么就干什么，更何况还是在蓝曦臣的气息的包围中，  
触手们引导着江澄翻过身，跪在床上，江澄都迷迷糊糊的照做了，那根带着牙印的触手似乎甚是满意，在江澄翘起来的臀部上拍打了几下，然后伸到穴口，悠悠的浅浅进入，然后又退出，反复如此，就是不给痛快。  
肠肉都着急的想吸住触手，却偏偏无法得到想要的，江澄都快急哭了，欲火燃烧着，江澄甚至伸出了自己好在不停颤抖的双手，伸到身后，掰开自己的两片饱满的肉臀，露出那难过的不停哭的后穴，  
“进来……肏进来……快……我受不了了………蓝涣…蓝涣………”  
触手在江澄说出“蓝涣”两字的时候明显僵硬了一下，然后便狠狠地捅了进去，粗大的触手一下子便进入到了最深处，狠狠碾过每一个敏感点，包括之前一直被冷落的最敏感的地方。  
江澄立刻绷直了身体，弓起腰身，抬高脖颈，前方的肉茎跳动了几下立刻喷出了一股白浊，  
“要……要出来了………出来了……啊啊啊啊啊啊——-”  
高潮完的江澄上半身无力的趴在床单上，屁股还是依旧高高翘着承受着触手的冲撞，  
粗大的触手并没有因为江澄因高潮而不停收紧的穴肉停下，反倒更加快速的抽插，破开层层痉挛的媚肉，不放过每一个敏感点。  
高潮过后的身体更加敏感，肉茎和乳头也没有被放过，江澄根本承受不住这灭顶的快感，张大了嘴不停的呻吟，嘴里还在不停的念叨着蓝涣，仿佛在肏他的正是蓝曦臣本人一样。  
一根沾满蓝曦臣气息的触手伸至江澄面前，江澄又一次毫不犹豫的含住那触手，那根较细的触手也再一次进入了肉茎前端的小孔，三根触手按照同一个频率共同抽插进出，江澄舒爽的不停的翻白眼，控制不住的扭着腰迎合。  
在后穴内的触手九浅一深的进出，汁水四溅，发出噗呲噗呲的响声。  
江澄嘴角流下了些许来不及吞咽的津液，甚至身前的肉茎都迷恋上了被进入的感觉，江澄前后动着腰，想要触手们再粗暴一些，再用力一些，肏的再深一些，肏坏也没有关系。  
舒服…好舒服，真的好舒服，从来没想过肉茎被进入都这么舒服，根部的腺体被不停的刺激，春囊也在被玩弄，  
又想射精又想被狠狠肏肉茎的感觉让江澄左右为难，无助的哭了起来。  
三根触手在三个口中进进出出，终于在集体深顶了一次之后一起拔了出来，江澄几乎是全身痉挛着高潮，前后同时高潮的快感完全超过了身体的承受能力，江澄大脑一片空白，翻着白眼，吐着舌尖，前后都喷出了大量淫液，  
“啊啊啊——-去了啊啊啊啊————-”  
这次高潮持续时间很长，江澄爽的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，高潮完之后无力的倒在了床上，两眼放空，嘴角挂着诡异的微笑，身体还在高潮的余韵中抽搐。  
江澄此时已是神志涣散，连有人靠近，都没有意识到。  
那个人微笑着走近，解开了自己的腰裤，露出早已挺立的肉柱，扶起江澄歪倒的身子，狠狠地肏了进去，开始疯狂抽动。  
江澄几乎是一瞬间就被最熟悉最渴望的气息彻底包围，一边尖叫一边哭喊着蓝曦臣的名字。  
蓝曦臣笑着俯下身去，在江澄耳边问道：“晚吟，是涣肏的你舒服，还是那些触手肏的你舒服？”  
江澄现在被肏的神志不清，完全不知道该回答些什么，只能本能的抬高臀部迎合，嘴里无意识的说着让他自己听了都面红耳赤的话语，  
“啊啊啊……好舒服……呜呜……好舒服……蓝涣…蓝涣……好舒服……呜………”  
蓝曦臣听了笑着在江澄的臀瓣上拍了几下，在因为身体高温而发粉的皮肤上留下几个红红的巴掌印，身下的动作却愈发用力，大开大合，每一次都肏到最深处，每一次都狠狠碾过每一处敏感点，一直到最后的阳心，江澄的小腹都因为快感微微抽搐，蓝曦臣又在江澄的屁股上拍了几巴掌，这才把江澄的神志稍稍打了回来。  
“蓝…啊啊……蓝涣……嗯哈……蓝涣……”  
蓝曦臣有意逗江澄，“晚吟可真是骚浪呢，被触手都能肏的那么快活呃……都流了这么多水了呢，是不是如果我再不出现晚吟就忍不住去找别的男人了呢？”  
二人身为老夫老妻许久了，只是一直未公开，在床上也从最开始的单纯抱在一起发展到了什么姿势情趣都试了个便，江澄也逐渐放开了，但是谁知这次江澄停了蓝曦臣的话立刻爆发了，  
“呜……我不骚…嗯啊……我不浪……呜呜……我控制不住……我控制不住啊……啊啊啊……呜……它上面…有你的气息……我控制住……呜呜呜……”  
蓝曦臣立刻意识到自己这次开玩笑有些过分了，立马把人抱起来，转了一个身抱在自己怀里抚摸着后背好好安慰一番，  
江澄就是这样，总是隐忍着，克制着，只有在蓝曦臣面前才会任性，才敢把自己最柔软的肚皮露出来，蓝曦臣突然有些自责，怎么可以用触手来跟江澄这样开玩笑。  
蓝曦臣停下了下身的动作，一边安抚着江澄，一边开口：“晚吟，对不起，是我不对，我不应该这样跟你开玩笑，是我过分了，别哭了，晚吟。”  
终于，蓝曦臣安抚好了江澄，江澄意识到了触手是蓝曦臣幻化出来的东西，所以才会带着蓝曦臣的气息，彻底冷静下来的江澄气的牙痒痒，于是一不做二不休在蓝曦臣肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，下面那张嘴也是狠狠地咬着蓝曦臣的肉柱，蓝曦臣立刻倒吸一口气，死命忍住。  
终于等到江澄咬够了，堪堪松口，蓝曦臣才松了口气，肩膀处丝丝的痛，估计是咬出血了，小猫又炸毛发脾气了，能怎么办，只能哄。  
“晚吟，我错了，我再也不敢了，晚吟，别生气了好不好？”  
江澄现在也是撒够气了，哼了一声把头埋在蓝曦臣的脖颈处，蓝曦臣也知道自家媳妇其实很好哄，外面传言的三毒圣手很难哄不过是没有人哄他罢了。  
于是乎，蓝•贼不要脸•黑芝麻汤圆•曦•饿了许久•脸算啥•臣，开始缓缓的动起了腰，  
“晚吟……既然你已经消气了，不如我们…把没做完的事做完？”然而蓝曦臣虽然嘴上是在询问，但是还没等江澄回答，蓝曦臣立刻抱着江澄动了起来。  
江澄还没来得及反应过来，神志立刻被顶的七零八落，  
“嗯啊…啊啊……蓝…涣……呀啊……混蛋………”  
蓝曦臣发狠了一般大力顶弄着，如果不是蓝曦臣死死抱住江澄，江澄绝对就被顶出去了，  
江澄也双手抓着蓝曦臣的后背，在白皙的后背上留下了一道道抓痕，火辣的痛感与舒爽的快感冲击在一起，形成了奇妙的感觉，让蓝曦臣趋之若鹜。  
由于姿势的原因，江澄此刻比蓝曦臣高不少，蓝曦臣很容易的就能咬到江澄胸前的乳珠，含到嘴里又吸又咬。  
原本乳珠就被触手折磨的过于敏感，现在再被这么一刺激，再加上后穴的极致快感，江澄不停的摇着头，却无法抵御这要命的快感。  
“蓝涣……啊啊……蓝涣………不要了……不要了蓝涣………”  
“晚吟…这样真的好吗？你不是来给涣道歉的吗？难道就这样结束了？”  
江澄现在已是满脑浆糊，根本不知道该如何回答蓝曦臣的问题，只能胡乱摇头，  
蓝曦臣爱极了江澄情迷意乱的样子，性感而又迷人，在快感之下暴露最真实的自己，在最基本的欲望之下感受到相互之间的爱意。  
这样的晚吟，只有自己能看见，只有自己才能看见，只有自己。  
想到这里，蓝曦臣托着江澄，把他小心平放到了床上，然后又狠狠地肏了起来，听着江澄在自己的耳边放肆呻吟，看着他在自己身下因为自己而翻滚挣扎，  
或许这也是自私的占有欲的一种吧。  
蓝曦臣自认为自己是一个很自私的人，他无法忍受其他人看向江澄的目光，他无法接受别人靠近江澄，无法允许其他人的脏手去触碰江澄的任何地方，  
当时他原本是想到场远远的看一看，并不想扰了众神们的性质，谁想一来便看到了江澄被一个猥琐的神官上下其手，最过分的是江澄也不知道反抗！！  
他的小傻瓜，怎么一点也不会保护自己。战斗的时候不会保护自己，一个劲的往前冲；休息的时候也不会保护自己，不顾自己的身体忙忙碌碌；连庆功宴也不会保护自己，就这么喝醉了。  
看样子只需要给一点惩罚了，需要给一点提醒，如果哪天他真的没有赶过来，万一哪天真的出了事，他的小傻瓜，该怎么办呢？必须要让他记住，必须要让他学会保护自己。  
蓝曦臣一边动着自己的腰，一边用手描摹着江澄的身体，上面布满了大大小小的伤疤。  
晚吟啊，你什么时候才能学会保护好自己呢？  
不过学不会也没关系，我一定会保护好你的，不管是现在，还是今后。  
随着蓝曦臣的大力顶弄，江澄终于在层层快感的堆叠之下到达了高潮，射出来的精液沾在了两人的小腹上，  
蓝曦臣用手沾起了一点，放在嘴里细细品尝，笑道：  
“晚吟还是一如既往的甜。”  
江澄听了一阵面红耳赤，不管听了多少遍，他总是抵御不了蓝曦臣的情话，不管是不是带颜色的。  
然而江澄舒服了，蓝曦臣却还硬在江澄身体里，江澄现在真的是动也不敢动，虽说本来就没怎么有力气动了，江澄抬眼狠狠瞪了蓝曦臣一眼，  
“你还不赶紧滚出去！”  
蓝曦臣却被这毫无杀伤力甚至还颇为诱人的眼神瞪的喉咙一紧，肉柱也跟着大了一圈，  
“晚吟啊……春宵苦短，所以我们要好好珍惜的啊。”  
“你看，晚吟都舒服那么多次了，但是涣还没呢，晚吟可是来道歉的，难道…不应该是涣说了算吗？”  
江澄真的是很无语，奈何这三毒圣手嘴再怎么毒，在怎么能噎死每一个神官到了蓝曦臣面前都变得无比迟钝，被蓝曦臣吃的死死地。  
而且蓝曦臣此刻的表情真的……太想一只不停摇尾巴的大型犬了，让江澄根本没法拒绝。  
蓝曦臣看江澄憋了半响都没有出声，本来都想着快些解决了，结果江澄突然扭过了头，强迫自己与蓝曦臣直视，涨红了脸，  
“蓝涣…这次…是我不对…我知道……你是为我好……害怕我受伤……我其实…我其实真的……真的……”  
三毒圣手最怕什么？  
道歉，感谢，相亲。  
江澄能说到这种地步真的是非常的突破自我了，蓝曦臣也是非常欣喜的，  
俯下身去吻了吻江澄的嘴唇，  
“晚吟，没关系的，涣以后也会保护好晚吟，不会让任何人伤害晚吟。”  
江澄听到这话也是脸更红了，抬起腰来，双手环住蓝曦臣的脖子，  
“蓝曦臣，我们做完吧。”  
“遵命，我的晚吟。”  
春宵苦短，还请珍惜，不管是宵还是人。  
魏无羡有点慌，自从他劝他师妹去给蓝大哥道歉之后已经三天没见过江澄人了，算算时间也差不多了，该拉上自家蓝二哥哥跑路了，  
果不其然，还没等魏无羡收拾好东西，自家的门立刻被一根紫色的鞭子破开了，  
呕吼，完蛋。  
“魏无羡！老子要打断你的腿！！！”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！师妹我不是故意的啊！而且你跟蓝大哥这不是也和好了吗！！！！”  
又是鸡飞狗跳的一天呢，  
今天的三界，依旧是这么的和平。


End file.
